degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24784529-20150620035243
I have a little free time at the moment and I'm really bored. So, I wanted to show a little appreciation for some of my favorite YouTubers. ~ 1. Dan Howell - danisnotonfire It's very hard to stand out on YouTube. A lot of channels are the same and a lot of vloggers use a similar blogging style as a lot of other users. But, Dan Howell really just stands out from a lot of other YouTubers. He doesn't necessarily do videos that are focusing on what's popular at the moment and he's not worried about following the trends. What I love most about him is that he is just himself, and that's what makes him so relatable to his subscribers. He's sarcastic, socially awkward, an avid fan of internet fandoms, and he's someone that you could easily see yourself being friends with. And like Dan, a lot of people can relate to struggling with school and it's very reassuring to see that he has become so successful since joining YouTube and he absolutely loves what he does. 2. Louise Pentland - sprinkleofglitter I love Louise because she is always so enthusiastic and she is always in such a good mood. She is an actual ray of sunshine, and watching her videos never fails to put me in a good mood when I'm having a bad day. She's absolutely gorgeous and he fashion sense is always on point, and I love her tutorials. She seems like such an incredible person, not to mention a fantastic mother, and I would really enjoy being able to meet her someday. 3. Phil Lester - AmazingPhil Phil Lester is seriously too precious for this world and he must be protected at all costs. He honestly seems like the sweetest person in the entire world and what I love about him is that he honestly always has such a positive outlook on things. During his videos he's always happy and he never has a bad thing to say about anyone. He's such an incredible person and I really wish that he got more credit and more recognition as a YouTuber, because he tends to be overlooked. But, he's a total sweetheart and he never fails to make me laugh. 4. Zoe Sugg- Zoella I honestly hate seeing people say that Zoe is superficial and criticizing her for how "fake" she is. From what I've gathered from watching her videos, I think that she seems like an incredibly sweet and genuine person. I think a lot of people can relate to her after she has expressed how she deals with her anxiety, because it's something that many individuals have to deal with as well and it's comforting to know that someone who has become so successful is still finding ways to cope with it. You can tell that she's so appreciative of all of the opportunities that she has been given since joining YouTube, and she loves her subscribers. She's such a gorgeous girl and she has an amazing sense of style.